Arranged
by Heart Of A Chief
Summary: Hiccup Haddock hated being the son of the chief. He hated absolutely everything about it. His father, Stoick the Vast, was starting to pressure him into starting his chief training, and pressuring him into a marriage that he wants no part in.


_**Summary: Hiccup Haddock hated being the son of the chief. He hated absolutely everything about it. His father, Stoick the Vast, was starting to pressure him into starting his chief training, and pressuring him into a marriage that he wants no part in. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**_

_**(Quick little note, Astrid belongs to the Meatheads in this story. I can't begin to explain why Astrid is there and Camicazi is a Hooligan, but it works for me, and this story.)**_

_**Arranged **_

**_Chapter One_**

Hiccup sat on the edge of the cliff with Toothless. He really wasn't expecting his day to turn out the way it did. He woke up in a good mood, got the Dragon Academy handled, and spent time with his best friend, Camicazi, like he does every day. When he got him, his dad was waiting for him.

"He really wants you to get.. Married?"

Camicazi was surprised. He even knew it was coming, but he had no idea it would be this soon. He sighed, staring out into the horizon, absent mindedly scratching Toothless's chin. He nodded slowly, turning to look at his friend "_Yep_. He said it's for some... Peace treaty or whatever with the Meatheads."

Camicazi let out a long sigh. Her best friend is getting married? How could their chief even allow this? Anyone can tell that he doesn't want this. He still has a lot of exploring to do. His wife is... His _wife_. Camicazi had always had some small hope that she would end up being the one that would marry Hiccup, but apparently their chief had other plans.

"Do you know who she is?"

Hiccup thought about it. What was her name? Astry? Astrid? _Astrid. _He tried to put a face to her name and couldn't. He shook his head "I don't think so. Astrid? I'm pretty sure that was her name."

"_Divine Beauty_."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, turning to look at her "What?"

"Astrid means divine beauty. I bet she's as pretty as her name."

Hiccup shrugged. He had never actually seen anyone that was _pretty _before. Well, besides Camicazi, but, she's also his best friend. He's pretty sure he would find her pretty even if they weren't friends, but you get his point.

"They'll be here next Freya's day. I have to start building.." Hiccup paused and sighed "I have to start building our house tomorrow, make sure things are good for her."

Camicazi shook her head and laughed. It wasn't a happy laugh. It was bitter "I can't believe you're going to get married. This is insane! You still have so many islands you have yet to discover."

"You act like I don't know that."

Hiccup, obviously, knew this. That was one of his main concerns. He had been mapping the world for almost two years now. His map could almost be finished, but he would never know. He was going to be busy building a house, and trying to keep a wife happy. Is this really happening to him?

Is this a dream? He could only wish. He looked over at Toothless. If he were to ask Toothless to hit him with a plasma blast, or maybe knock him off the cliff, would he do it? He definitely would if it were a dream, but if it's real, he knows it won't happen. He glanced at Camicazi out of the corner of his eyes. How was she feeling about this? It was no secret at all that the two had feelings for each other. It's not like they tried to keep it hidden. This had to hurt her, right?

Camicazi leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and staring at the water. Hiccup has been her best friend since they were little. She was there when he lost his foot, she even helped him learn to walk easier with it! Now he's getting married. He's going to have to learn to rely on a whole other person. Someone who might not even like him. Who might not like Toothless.

"What if she doesn't like Toothless?"

Hiccup looked away from Toothless and back to Camicazi "She'll have to learn to live with him then. Who could hate him? Look at him! He's almost a giant cat."

Toothless perked at the sound of his name, giving the two of them one of those gummy smiles.

"He sure is playful." She agreed with a laugh.

That had been one of Hiccup's main concerns. What if she didn't like Toothless? He's a major part of his life. So this Astrid girl is definitely going to have to take a liking to him. Does she have her own dragon? Hiccup stared up at the sky as some Timberjack's flew overhead. Maybe he can get her her own dragon if she doesn't already have one.

What kind of dragon could he get her?

A Monstrous Nightmare? No, her name means divine beauty. She would need a dragon that's almost exactly like that. He's got it. _Deadly Nadder. _Those dragons are beautiful and loyal. Divine Beauty and a Deadly Nadder, that could work.

Hiccup started to stand, only stopped when Camicazi's hand landed on his arm "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go find myself a Nadder."

Camicazi would question him, but decided against it. This is Hiccup she's talking to. That boy has so many thoughts running through his head, she probably wouldn't understand half of them. She waved him off, laughing as he quickly called a goodbye to her, and jumping on Toothless.

She watched until they were out of sight.

Hiccup getting married. It's something she could possibly get use to. She just hopes this Astrid girl is good to him. He deserves the best, after all. _She_ better get along with Astrid.

Camicazi tilted her head as she kicked her feet. Why would he need a Nadder? Is he going to train _another_ dragon? Not that it would surprise her or anything. He's trained many dragons, but never another Nadder. He even has his own Terrible Terror.

She shrugged to herself, turning and looking at her dragon "Well Sapphira, are you ready to get back to the village? We've got a long week until this Astrid shows up."


End file.
